Jacks of Spade
by MSU82
Summary: "Darkness... That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then... then I saw the moon. It was so big, and it was so bright! ...It seemed to chased the darkness away, and when it did I wasn't scared anymore. Then soon enough I noticed that I wasn't alone."


**A/N: **Hello, and welcome to my lovely little story! This is my first real fanfiction for Rise of the Guardians, so though I wish for you to be honest in your opinions and everything, just... just go a little easy on me, okay? Hah! Anyways, pleas enjoy~!

**Disclaimer: **Rise of the Guardians belongs to Dreamworks and William Joyce. I am not in any way, shape, or form related with or in ownership of this franchise.

* * *

_____"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore… but let there be spaces in your togetherness. And let the winds of the heavens dance____ between you._**___" _**

_****____—Kahlil Gibran  
_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning by Unknown Ends**

* * *

"_**Darkness... That's the first thing I remember."**_

"_**It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared."**_

"_**But then... then I saw the moon."**_

_**It was so big, and it was so bright!"**_

"_**...It seemed to chased the darkness away, and when it did I wasn't scared anymore." **_

"_**Then soon enough I noticed that I wasn't alone."**_

Serene? Does this chilly winter night represent such? The woods had the usual sounds of animals—ones awake during winter to be truly technical—that were night-walkers, though despite the nose it was nature at its most relaxed rather than most active. The night sky was as dark as the deepest point of the oceans, yet the stars were bright as they twinkled beside the full moon. Off in the distance, where a village was there was some hustle and bustle, but here at a natural little lake where ice encased the water there was no activity and no noise. Just... just complete and utter calm.

However, this calm was short lived as the moon's beams seemed to direct themselves like a spot-light near the center of the lake as if in search, or in guidance, for something.

The peace and quite were demolished in a somehow tender way as the ice beneath the white essence of the bright orb in the sky began to crack. To a being who views the world for only what they can see, they would not be able to see why the ice gave as it did. If one who was a part of the world's hidden magic, though, they would see a rare sight.

The birth of two new spirits by the hand of the moon.

Two figures, both looking rather young, lifted into the air sputtering and gently gasping for air. Twin sets of blue eyes stared with awe at the sky above them, and twin sets of cheeks and noses were tinted with a purple-maroon hue of color that was undeniably a form of a blush. Then finally, once both were placed upon their feet on the slick lake's surface, the ice molding solid beneath their touch, the twin figures looked to one another.

They each froze briefly, and then cautiously took steps towards one another to inspect who was with them, but also kept a little distance from one another as they did. The one to the left was taller by a couple inches, roughly five-foot five in height while the one to the right was maybe five-foot two or five-foot three. Both figures were slender, though the shorter of the duo's was more feminine rather than the lithe, developing muscle appearance that seemed to be that of the taller.

Neither of them wore shoes, and they also had in common brown pants that stopped above the ankles, fastening string for holding down fabric from roughly lower-leg to just bellow the knees, white long sleeved shirts, brown vests, and brown cloaks. The only difference to these outfits, honestly, was that the taller one's cloak held no hood, while the shorter one's cloak had a hood which was also up. Perfectly hiding their face in a gentle cast of shadows save for the lower half.

"_**Why I was there and what I was meant to do... "**_

"_**...that I've never known."**_

"_**And part of me wonders if I ever will."**_

Soon reaching up with slender hands, the hooded of the duo would lower the covering fabric to reveal her shoulder-length white locks of hair that matched the coloring of thee males own shaggy mane. They would look to each other a moment more, still silently assessing, but then nearly identical smiles split those pale faces. The brother and sister would move towards one another eagerly...and nearly each fell face-forward into the ice before, by the sheer luck of locking grips onto each others' arms, they managed to keep their balance. They'd glance down to their feet, concentrated expressions near mirroring appearance upon both before they looked one another face to face and smiled again before releasing their holds and righting themselves.

The male glanced up at the moon as the two began to walk a path that would lead them off of the frozen lake, but soon upon kicking two things in his path that clacked together he jumped in surprise, and he no doubt would have landed hard upon the ice if it wasn't for the female barely catching him under the arms.

Once they were both up right yet again, they'd each simultaneously glance in the direction of what had almost caused the fall before two sets of brown eyebrows shot up in curiosity at what lay before them.

Two staffs lay piled haphazardly upon one another. One was a bit thicker then the other, and more rugged looking as if the person who crafted it wanted it to be decent, but also wanted it to be done fast. Likely out of anxiousness, but that may never be known. The second staff appeared slightly smaller, and perhaps it may even way less then it's counterpart. This second staff looked a bit rough in it's design as well, but it was a quite a bit smoother when it came to the shaping of the crook.

After a few brief moments of silence, the white-haired boy would reach out a foot and hesitantly touch his bare toes to one of the staffs where what appeared to be frost instantly sprouted from the tough. Both of the siblings gasped in surprise, and then the girl of the duo reached out a foot to the other staff an repeated the action her brother had done to be earned the same results.

The boy would kneel down, reaching his hands toward the bigger of the two staffs since it felt wrong to even ponder taking the smaller once, and wrapped a single hand around it. Frost spread instantly as he raised it, moving his other hand to grab upon it but he jumped from the surge of power he cause and released one of his hands to have the non-curved end of the thing to clatter against the ice. The reaction to him holding the staff and one of the ends touching to something was instant; frost spread out and covered a small section of the already-frozen surface. The siblings, yet again, let out almost simultaneous sounds of surprise before silence fell over them. Slowly, though, the girl would lean down and carefully picked up the smaller of the staffs. When she picked it up, though, despite frost and what felt like pure power covering the thing, she was able to resist the urge dropping it since she had already been aware what would happen.

In a roughly a minutes time, they moved to the side of the lake and upon the snow where some of the trees lay. Safe to say that one hesitant tap of a staff crook to a tree trunk by the male figure who inspected the frost there with his finger tips, and a slightly less hesitant tap of the smaller crook by the girl the duo's faces brightened with playful and happy grins before they charged to the ice and began to skip, glide, and dance about the surface with one another as they decorated the surface with move of their frost as they cried and laughed in glee.

A few minutes later after a slight but trilling accident (which involved both twins ending up in the air, then falling into a tree where the brother barely clung to the trunk and the sister had managed to save herself from crashing to the ground by using the crook of her staff) both siblings were still undeterred from their happy and fun mood, but soon the site and light of a village not to far from where they were caught their attention. Soon the two would once again be upon the wind, each nearly plummeting down to the Earth bellow again but managed to stay airborne until they crashed into a snow-bank by one of the entrances to the village when they went to land.

However, though, their spirits were still just as happily high as they helped each other to there feet before walking properly into the village.

"Hello. Hello!" The boy said happily, but upon being ignored as the people he attempted to greet just continued on with whatever they were doing the siblings were both a little bewildered.

The sister decided to try next and went off to where a man and a woman were talking, "Good evening ma'am! ...Ma'am?" Yet again without acknowledgment the twins were even more confused and were more than likely wondering why the adults in this village were so rude.

They heard the laughter as a dog ran buy and both turned to see a young boy coming their way. Well if the adults were being so cold-shouldered, might as well try asking one of the children. So, both white-haired being stepped into the general path of the child. "Oh! Ah, excuse me could you tell me where my sister and I are—?" Having asked this, the male of the two and knelt down to be closer to the kid's height-level, though the female decided to simply stay standing behind her relative. Then, as quick as a heartbeat, the boy had simply sprinted through the both of them like they weren't even there.

The brother stood up right instantly, shock on his face while the sister wore a similar expression. Both were wide-eyed, their good moods quickly dwindling to nothing as they glanced off in the direction the boy ran.

Snow began to fall as they did this, and soon enough another person walked through both siblings, then one walked only through the girl as the brother called out a confused 'Hello...?' before he was walked through again as well.

"_**My name is Jack Frost."**_

The two young teens had spun around and away from one another in the shock and confusion of realizing no one could see them, they weren't even tangible to the touch of others. As soon as that fully sank in, they spun around to look at one another. With fear clear in their eyes, they'd take the few quick steps towards one another before pausing in unison.

"_**My name is Jacklyn Frost."**_

Jacklyn would oh-so-slowly reach out a hand towards Jack who mimed her action. As soon as their finger-tips touched the others, relief instantly washed over the duo before they hugged each other desperately snug and closed their eyes. They were real to each other, at least. Both had feared that even though they could touch one another earlier, that the ability may somehow be lost so as they clung to one another they couldn't help but be thankful. They had each other in the least, and right now that's all that mattered.

"_**We are twin brother and sister."**_

Finally releasing one another after what felt like eternity, the two would look around to see most of the village people had gone off to their homes as the snow began to pick up in its falling. The twins looked to one another, then one desperate look around again in hope that someone just might see them before they promptly turned and began to walk out of the village with a glance or two over their shoulders before focusing on walking forward.

They weren't far out of little area, though, before they grabbed onto their sibling's hand before continuing to walk. They both wanting to ground themselves and make sure they each remembered that to each other they were visible, they existed... they were real.

"_**How do we know that? The Moon told us so, but that was all he ever told us. And that was a long, long time ago."**_

* * *

**A/N #2: **Woo! If you're reading this, that means my first chapter was apparently good enough to want to be read all the way through. (Surprisingly.) I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of Jack of Spade, but I'm going to letting you all know now that updating day wills e sporadic. I'll do my best to put up a new chapter at least once a week, but I am in school so things get hectic.

**Stuff to Know:**

**Jack Frost: **Voice claim Chris Pine – Actor (I doubt any of you forgot this fact, but... still.)

**Jacklyn Frost: **Voice claim Christina Grimme - YouTube Star (I figured you'd all like some idea of how I picture her sounding!)

Until next time!

Sincerely, **MSU82**


End file.
